


Entangled

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Aftercare, Consentacles, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Tentacle Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Who would've thought that someone so sweet and unassuming was into some weird shit?Basically, Eleven has a thing for tentacles and Erik isn't quite sure what to make of it, except help him out.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Entangled

Hacking away at monsters in a dungeon was normal business.

So when a group of some healslimes were encountered, they thought nothing of it. At first they fought like normal, not being heavy hitters but relentless in their healing abilities. Eleven stepped ahead to take a slash to one of them, where he missed unfortunately. Before he could react further, he felt several tentacles reach out and wrap around his upper body, sealing his arms to his sides. He was waiting for the monster to attack but found that it was rather distracted at the moment, not seeming to want to attack but to play with him instead. So Eleven didn't move and just let the tentacles do their thing.

Eleven was taken by surprise when some more tentacles came from behind and wrapped themselves around his legs, further limiting his mobility. He felt his body getting really warm and he braced himself for the incoming electrical shock he was about to receive. The electric attacks were never awful but could do some damage if not careful. 

Only, it never came.

Instead, he started to realize that the reason his body was getting warm was because the tentacles were rubbing in a certain way. Some of the tentacles on his upper thighs were dangerously close and he had to summon the willpower to not get turned on. 

He’d never admit it aloud, Goddess help him, but there was nothing like getting felt up by tentacles and he was perfectly okay with that.

A stray tentacle brushed against his crotch, even giving a little zap, and Eleven had to fight back a moan.

Okay, that felt _good._

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Erik taking the last of his little group before turning around and giving a face that could only be read as "oh _hell_ no."

Shit, he forgot about his partner and mentally prayed that Erik just saw him now and not when he was subjecting himself to touchy tentacles.

He shut his eyes quickly as he heard the _shink_ of Erik's knives and a few fallen thuds. Eleven felt himself being lowered as Erik scrambled to where he was on the ground. 

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, just got caught up was all."

Okay, so Erik didn't suspect anything.

"Looked like it. Come on, let's get back to the campsite and rest for the night."

"Good plan."

Erik helped Eleven back on his feet and gave him a second to dust himself off. Picking his sword back up and putting it in his sheath, he followed Erik out of the dungeon to the nearby campsite not far from where they were. The wood was already in place from earlier and so Erik lit the fire as Eleven got the ingredients ready to make some stew. As Eleven focused on the stew, Erik went ahead and got the tent set up, not taking long before he sat down by the fire next to Eleven. 

"Do you have any injuries I need to know about?"

"Just a couple scrapes but nothing some rest won't fix."

"Come on now, let me see them."

"Alright, alright."

Erik pulled up his sleeves to show the scratches he had, which weren't too concerning. Eleven also took care of the bruise on his forehead near the hairline and Erik was good to go. Eleven stirred the pot a moment, watching the vegetable chunks float around after the spoon.

The only noises in the area were crickets, the fire crackling and the occasional breeze that gently blew the leaves around. Otherwise, all was quiet.

Erik took the time to study the unusually soft features of his partner's face, not bothered by the flickering light from the fire dancing about his person. His eyes gave off a glow and he even swore he saw little stars in them. His cheeks were rounder than he thought and he was tempted to kiss them. 

Although he may have not thought about it, he was really handsome.

"It's done, so I hope you're hungry."

Erik snapped out of it at the sound of his voice and grabbed the bowl that was offered. Eleven filled his own bowl and the two of them ate the warm meal contently.

"Does it taste okay?"

"Yeah, it always does."

"Just wanted to be sure."

"What did you think of the battles today?"

"A tad hairy a few times, but nothing we haven't handled before."

"Yeah, but what about those healslimes that we took on? Didn't they seem a little weird to you?"

"Y-Yeah, they kinda did."

Eleven prayed, hoping that some higher being would hear him and spare him from the potential embarrassment of what actually happened during the fight. He felt his face get warm at the thought and tried to shut it down.

"Like, the two that got you tied up didn't even try to fry you."

"That was really weird."

"It was almost like… El, you good? Why is your face all red?"

FUCK.

"Um… uh…"

Well, it was too obvious at this point and he couldn't lie to Erik, he was too smart for that.

"I, uh, have something to confess… I don't believe I told you this but, uh, I may have a thing for tentacles-"

Erik's response was to almost spit his supper back out in shock. Of all people, he really didn't expect this in the slightest. 

"I'm sorry, you have a thing for _what?_ "

Eleven swallowed a breath.

"....... I can explain."

"Y-You're fine, I just wasn't expecting that from you."

Eleven's face grew darker in hue and Erik couldn't blame him. He just admitted to his best friend that he had a tentacle fetish and was getting off to some healslimes in a dungeon.

Eleven looked down at his bowl, face burning and refusing to say another word. An awkward silence arose and Erik scanned his brain to find the words to break it without making it worse. 

"You know it really doesn't bother me, right? If it makes you feel any better, I heard people tell me much worse stuff."

“Really?”

“Yeah! Like one time, I heard someone tell a story where they drank piss out their mug when they thought it was mead, not realizing until after the fact that their drunken self had pissed in it earlier."

"How gross!" Eleven laughed, feeling a little better.

"Or how a guy got outsmarted by his own cat when his cat played dead because it was being ignored and wanted attention. Poor guy freaked out until the cat got up and walked around like everything was normal."

"Cats are just like that, though."

"Yeah. Like I said though, it doesn't bother me at all. Everyone has their thing and that's just one of the things that happen to be yours. Tell you what, why don't we go back for extra training before going to sleep tonight."

"Extra training?"

"Y-Yeah, because we gotta get stronger, y'know?"

"What are you hiding? Is it about the tentacle thing?"

"Well sort of… do you wanna experiment tonight, or do it another time?"

Eleven thought it over a minute.

"I-If it's alright with you, I kinda wanna try it tonight."

Erik's face grew pink but it wasn't as dark as Eleven's face, who was looking away.

"O-Okay… I'm down to help out."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, somebody's gotta watch to make sure someone else is safe."

"Good idea, I didn't think of that."

"Let's finish eating though so that we don't lose energy hacking around."

So the finished their meal before they set off again. This time, Erik was prepared with something up his sleeve. He was going to make sure that Eleven could safely explore that side of him without something happening and him getting killed. Going back through the dungeon, they encountered another, similar group of healslimes who haven’t caught them yet. They hid behind some nearby rocks that were large enough to hide them and peeked over to find them just chilling out a few feet ahead of them.

“Here’s some right here. Awful convenient of them.”

“There’s only three this time but I think they can call on buddies to help.”

“So you still wanna do this, or head back to camp? I’m down either way.”

Eleven thought it over hard for a moment.

“... If I do this, can you promise to keep it between us? It’s already embarrassing as it is having it out there, and I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Yeah, I can do that. You don’t ever have to worry about that. I may joke around and give you a hard time, but I’d never let that secret out. Okay?”

Eleven nodded, feeling a little more confident about the endeavor.

“Should I take the sword with me, or no?”

“I would just to have it. I don’t think they’ll strike back as hard, and you have a few spells and me if things go awry.”

He did have a point.

“I’ll be right here behind this rock if you need help at all.”

Eleven nodded before taking a breath and getting up from his spot, exposing himself to the open and to the attention of the nearby healslimes. To prove that he meant no harm, he showed them laying his sword down on the ground and walking away from it. He made it a point so that Erik could quickly reach it. He walked up to the healslimes as they came up to him, and right away he could already feel some tentacles tentatively feeling up his arms and shoulders. He sat on the ground and felt them wrapping their tentacles around arms, stomach and legs with no intent on harm. So far, so good.

Erik was nearby watching the scene unfold. He could see his face getting pink as he was letting the healslimes feel him up. He wasn’t in panic mode or anything so he’s enjoying it so far, which is good. Erik had a problem of his own and it involved the warmth of his lower abdomen and between his legs. _Damn, already?_ Erik thought in his head, squeezing his thighs.

Eleven was observant of everything. He had to be, considering that each of the healslimes were doing their own thing and it was all done simultaneously. The one that he had his eye on at the moment was the one that got curious with the clasps on his duster and undoing them. Eleven took a breath to calm himself and almost had to fight a moan escaping. The tentacles that were wrapped around his legs, especially the ones close to his upper thighs, starting squeezing and releasing them, eliciting a quiet moan out of him. 

This felt really, really _good._

Other tentacles were curiously digging up his shirt, pushing it up as they did so and exposing his stomach and chest. One of them brushed up against an exposed nipple and he gasped sharply, not realizing how sensitive his body had gotten. Eleven already started panting at that point, the strokes on his skin were enough to make him squirm and moan. The front of his pants were getting tighter by the second and his face was slowly getting darker in hue. He didn't think they would feel this divine, but he wasn't complaining.

Erik was having difficulty trying to keep cool, especially with all of this in front of him. His hands were between his thighs, feeling his own bump coming on and his pants getting tighter. His best friend/boyfriend was getting felt up by a party of healslimes and it was doing things to him. It wouldn't be a bad thing to give some attention to himself.

Right?

So still keeping his body out of view while having an angle to watch Eleven, he quietly undid the string holding his pant flaps together. He had to fight back some cracked moans as he slid his hand down between the flaps, feeling the increasing sensitivity. Looking back up at Eleven, who was in a state of disheveled bliss, he started rubbing and sliding slowly before pulling his dick out and pumping up to speed.

Eleven was so sensitive he was visibly trembling as the tentacles continued to dig under his clothes. He let out a cracked cry several pitches higher than normal when he felt the slippery tentacles getting under the layer of pants and started "playing" with him. His pants were starting to slide down his thighs, revealing his hardened dick, leaking and stiff. The tips of the tentacles were so light on his dick it drove him crazy. He could physically feel himself on the edge. 

He could feel them everywhere: on his chest, his stomach, his arms, and between his legs. He didn't think he could want something so badly in his life before, but here he was. A stray tentacle found his ass and Eleven saw stars when it pushed through his entrance. Eleven's voice was nothing but syllables and moans at this point and he showed no signs of disagreement. The tentacle in him pulsated, which, along with the stretch, fit so well. He really was at their mercy and he embraced it. 

Erik wasn't far off from the same state. His face flushed and warm, his vision a little hazy and his knees wobbly. That wasn't going to stop him as _he was so close._ He could feel it, taste it almost. He could forgive him for being like this, surely. 

He had just enough sight to see him twisting and convulsing as he was mere seconds from climaxing. The sight alone drove him over the edge before he had a chance to stop himself and Erik had tried to stifle the drawn out moan he released as he came on the ground in front of him.

He looked back up just to see Eleven cry out and toss his head back as he climaxed, hips stuttering and body flushed and trembling. One by one, the tentacles removed themselves from his body, letting his body have a chance to recover. His vision was dazed and he was physically exhausted. He laid on the ground trying to catch his breath. 

"D-Don't worry, I'm okay," Eleven spoke as if the healslimes could understand him.

Erik was clear enough to think straight at this point and so he took the cue to go to him. He walked around the rock and went forward to Eleven as the healslimes watched.

"You okay?"

Eleven nodded.

"Let's get you back to camp so that you can rest and get cleaned up. Can you stand up?"

"Yeah, gimme a second."

Eleven took his time sitting up and then on his feet, where Erik held him up to support him as he redid his pants and duster. The healslimes floated away further into the dungeon, leaving the two of them alone.

"Let's get back, I got you."

Erik wrapped Eleven's arm behind his neck and wrapped his own arm around his back and holding his side."

"Erik, I'm not crippled."

"Yeah, but you still look a little out of it."

So they walked out of the dungeon together and walked back to the campsite, where Erik led Eleven back to the tent and sat him down on the wool blanket. Erik got down on all fours next to him. 

"Do you need anything at the moment?"

"I just need my duster taken off. Can you dig into my bag and get my spare pants out so I can wash these?"

"Don't worry about the washing part, I'll take care of that."

"Are you sure? You don't have to do that."

"Positive," Erik assured him as he dug through Eleven's bag and got the pants that he mentioned. He handed them to Eleven, who proceeded to take his duster off and then his pants before taking the spare and putting them on. Erik swiped his old ones and, taking some of his own with him, placed it in a pile by the opening. Erik turned around and crawled on all fours again to Eleven, sitting next to him.

"So what did it feel like?"

"It felt so good, I almost can't put it into words."

"You looked like you were having a good time."

Eleven blushed at the comment, but it was true.

"Well, I think someone else was enjoying himself too."

Ah fuck.

"W-Well, it was a little hard not to resist. Sorry."

"Honestly, I would've done the same thing so I can forgive that."

"Do you wanna wash up or just go to sleep?" Erik asked, avoiding the subject.

"I think I'll wash up some. You, too."

"Okay."

So they both got up and Erik took the clothes pile with him on his way out. 

_Later_

Erik was enjoying the warm body cuddling his own like a body pillow. Eleven was always a bit of a cuddler but Erik being as touch-starved as he was, he was more than happy to accept any warmth he can get. Erik silently watched him softly breathe in and out as he slept. 

He's so cute when he sleeps.

Erik recalled to him at the river and them washing each other together. The little kisses, the soft skin, his laugh at getting splashed in the water…

He was too precious for this world.


End file.
